Closure
by PumpkinSnitch
Summary: Tim makes a single call, and gets her machine. But that's ok. All she has to do is listen. When the new agent sits at that desk tomorrow, he wanted to be ready. Tim wants closure, and all he needs is one phone call. (Just a little something to help the characters- and me!- move on before Ellie Bishop joins the cast full time).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just a little something I thought up. I wanted to publish a little fic before I work on bigger projects. So this is about Tim moving on as Ellie joins the team. Call it me moving on as well. :) enjoy!**

The machine beeped, letting him know she wasn't there. He inwardly groaned; he didn't think she would answer, but it would be a lot easier to tell her everything when he could hear her voice. Still, he had to tell her. She deserved to know.

"Hey...hey Ziva, its me. Tim. But you probably already knew that, with caller ID...and something tells me you're just screening my call, which is fine. You don't need to talk, you just need to listen."

Suddenly he wasn't sure what he wanted to tell her.

"Uh... I know you wanted to be left alone Ziva. That's why I haven't called since you stayed in Israel...but I thought you should know..."

He could practically taste the awkward as it spilled out of his mouth.

"We have a new addition to the team.. Her name is Ellie. Bishop. She's from NSA. She's smart and sweet...but...we still miss you over here. She's not going to be able to replace you, which is what SecNav wants, I think. She's getting your desk..."

He paused, and took a deep breath.

"I know that you are out there...finding yourself, recovering... And I stand by you for that. But I just wanted you to know...no matter what, you're part of the team...and I know you probably won't want to come back any time soon...but...no matter what, if you need anything...I'm here. We're here.

You probably already know all this...I guess I just needed to tell myself that you know...I'm worried about you, Z. We didn't exactly get to say goodbye before you left...and I know why...but still..."

*_Beep_*

He took the phone from his ear, out of time. He hated when the answering machine cut him off, but he felt a weight lifted from his chest. Now he was sure that Ziva knew he was there for her. There was no doubt. Because as much as he knew she was trying to stay out of trouble, he knew it would find her eventually. And he wanted her to know who would be on her side when it did.

And now, he would be ok when Ellie Bishop set her belongings at Ziva's desk. Because whatever Tim felt about Ellie would be determined by her own actions, not because she was infringing on Ziva's space. Tim was ready for a new team member.

And that, is what he called, closure.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva looked up from her novel, surprised to hear her phone ringing. She looked at the screen and frowned slightly at the name. Why would Tim be calling her?

She wasn't really ready to talk to anyone from Washington yet. But what if it was an emergency?

Her heart panged slightly, and for a moment she was afraid he was in danger. Ziva's eyes glanced over the chest in the corner, which held all of her weaponry that had gone untouched over the past month and a half. And she was all the better for it, but if Tim was in trouble, she would gladly dig them out.

The phone rang again, and the answering machine beeped.

She waited to see what he had to say. If he was in need, she would pick up.

"_Hey...hey Ziva, its me. Tim. But you probably already knew that, with caller ID..._"

She smiled at his awkward rambling. So he wasn't in danger, at least.

"_...and something tells me you're just screening my call, which is fine. You don't need to talk, you just need to listen._"

She was listening.

"_Uh... I know you wanted to be left alone Ziva. That's why I haven't called since you stayed in Israel...but I thought you should know..._"

Who was dead? What was wrong? If someone had been killed-

"_We have a new addition to the team.. Her name is Ellie. Bishop. She's from NSA. She's smart and sweet...but...we still miss you over here. She's not going to be able to replace you, which is what SecNav wants, I think. She's getting your desk..._"

Well, no one was dead. Thank God. But Ziva's heart cracked a little nonetheless. Someone was sitting at her desk? Why was she so upset about that?

Why was Tim calling just to hurt her?

"_I know that you are out there...finding yourself, recovering... And I stand by you for that. But I just wanted you to know...no matter what, you're part of the team...and I know you probably won't want to come back any time soon...but...no matter what, if you need anything...I'm here. We're here._

_You probably already know all this...I guess I just needed to tell myself that you know...I'm worried about you, Z. We didn't exactly get to say goodbye before you left...and I know why...but still-_"

The machine clicked. His time was up.

They didn't get to say goodbye, that was true. So **that** was why Tim was calling. To say goodbye.

She smiled fondly, tears springing to her eyes. He **would** be the one to call. Because they needed it. They both needed it.

So when she was ready, she would call him back. Finally, she could-officially let go. Already she felt herself healing more completely than before. Because she could move on, but still be a part of the family that made her.

And thank goodness for that.


End file.
